Collide
by Mery-Black
Summary: Songfic con la canción Collide de Howie Day sobre Ron y Hermione.


Collide

The dawn is breaking  
Our light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you

El sol le dio en la cara tan pronto abrió los ojos, lo que provocó que volviera a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Suspiró recordando los momentos de la noche anterior y sonrió. Volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo y los dejó entrecerrados por un momento, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue su pelo castaño, totalmente desarreglado, esparcido por encima de la almohada que compartían.  
Apoyó su codo izquierdo en la cama y la cabeza en su mano, y se quedó observándola absorto por largo rato. Su respiración era totalmente relajada, y se alegró de que pudiera llegar a tal nivel de despreocupación con él al lado. Alargó la mano y apartó un poco el pelo, para poder ver mejor su cara. Algunas pecas habían salido en su rostro durante el verano y, aunque a un metro no se veían, si te acercabas lo suficiente comenzabas a distinguirlas. …l había estado mirando muy de cerca aquellas pecas durante todo el verano. Le encantaban.  
Notó cómo su pierna derecha se quedaba dormida, pero no la movió, por miedo a despertar a Hermione, que tenía los pies enredados en los suyos. Justo cuando pensaba aquello, ella se movió bruscamente hacia su lado de la cama, como si estuviera buscándolo. Dejó caer su brazo y rodeó sus hombros, y cuando eso pasó, ella paró, como si ya estuviera satisfecha. La sonrisa de él se hizo aún más amplia.

I'm open, you're closed  
I follow, you go  
I worry I won't see you face  
Light up again

Se inclinó suavemente para besarla por enésima vez aquel verano, pero esta vez notó algo diferente. Paró a escasos milímetros de su cara y la observó con una sonrisa en su boca.  
-¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.  
-¿Tienes pecas? —ella no hizo ningún comentario, pero lo miró ligeramente molesta.- ¿Te salen en verano...?  
Subió su mano hasta la cara de ella y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona donde sus pequitas salían, como si quisiera memorizarlas absolutamente todas.  
-¡Ron! —exclamó, apartándose un poco y mirando hacia otro lado.- ¡Por supuesto que no tengo pecas!  
Harry y Ginny, a escasos metros, levantaron sus cabezas hacia ellos de pronto. Luego intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a recostarse sobre el césped de la Madriguera, como si ya hubieran visto aquella escena miles de veces.  
-¡Claro que las tienes! —dijo Ron divertido, volviendo a acercarse y cogiéndola entre sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar. Acercó su cara a la de ella y se quedó mirándola, mientras Hermione forcejeaba en sus brazos para liberarse.  
-¡Déjame salir de aquí!  
-No. —dijo Ron simplemente.- Admite que tienes pecas.  
-¡No las tengo! —volvió a gritar Hermione.  
-Las tienes.  
-¡He dicho que no!  
Ron acercó su boca al oído de ella y aflojó la tensión de sus brazos.  
-Me gustan tus pecas. —susurró, y su aliento chocó contra la oreja de ella, haciéndola temblar.  
-A mí no. —dijo ella.- A Ginny le quedan muy bien. Pero a mí no. —repitió, mirando un momento con envidia a su amiga, que miraba hacia el cielo azul en compañía de Harry.  
-Yo también tengo pecas... —susurró Ron.  
-Me gustan especialmente las de tu nariz —confesó ella, depositando un suave beso en la nariz de Ron.

Even the best fall down some time  
Even the wrong words seem too right  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
Somehow find, you and I  
Collide

-No lo entiendes, Harry. —protestó Ron, entrando por el retrato de la sala común.  
-Por supuesto que lo entiendo —dijo Harry, y su voz sonó divertida.- Os gustáis. Y no podéis evitar chocar. Tampoco es tan extraño. ¿Nunca has observado a Parvati y a Dean?  
-¿Qué ocurre con Parvati y Dean? —dijo Ron profundamente sorprendido. Ginny apareció de ninguna parte y giró la cara de su hermano, señalando a los dos nombrados.  
Justo en aquel preciso instante, Parvati golpeó el hombro de Dean, al parecer reprochándole un comentario que acababa de hacer, y fue a sentarse en un sofá más alejado, intercambiando una mirada emocionada con Lavender, que estaba en una de las mesas.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡Por favor, Ron! —dijo Ginny exasperada.- Se gustan. Parvati y Dean se gustan. Los dos lo saben, pero les encanta pelearse, si se puede llamar así. El único problema es que a Hermione y a ti se os suele ir de las manos...  
-Pero eso tiene un lado bueno —dijo Harry, soltando una mirada pícara en dirección a Ginny.- porque esa fuerza se traduce en... cuando... bueno...  
Ginny observó el titubeo de Harry y suspiró aliviada, sentándose a su lado. Ron seguía sin entenderlo, así que ni mucho menos había captado el significado del comentario de Harry.  
-Lo que Harry quiere decir es que Hermione y tú sois muy testarudos, pero os necesitáis el uno al otro.  
Harry le dirigió una mirada que quería decir "¿Ah, sí?", pero ella lo ignoró.  
-Entiendo... —dijo Ron lentamente.- Y... ¿qué debería hacer yo?  
-Pues... es muy sencillo, en realidad... —sonrió Ginny.

I'm quite, you're not  
You make a first impression  
I found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind

-¡No puedes esperar hacer eso y que yo me quede como si nada, Ron! —dijo Hermione furiosa. Ron bajó ligeramente la cabeza y se perdió los siguientes tres minutos de monólogo mientras Hermione se desquitaba. Permaneció en silencio intentando decidirse...  
Y entonces lo hizo. De repente, Hermione notó que unos labios se presionaban contra los suyos, y no pudo evitar disfrutar del contacto. Si le hubieran preguntado, ella habría jurado que el beso había durado una placentera eternidad. Sin embargo, acabó.  
Los dos se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, Ron la abrazó, y ella se relajó entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su hombro.  
-Ron... —susurró en su oído.- No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevaba deseando que hicieras eso...  
Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente y, de pronto, se sintió sumamente asustado. La soltó y salió corriendo del aula, en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.  
Harry estaba sentado encima de su cama, leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista al verlo entrar, y lo examinó intensamente al ver su cara.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-La besé. Nos besamos... quiero decir...  
-Ron. —dijo Harry seriamente, dejando su libro a un lado bruscamente.- ¿Qué hiciste después de besarla?  
-Yo... ella dijo... —titubeó por un momento. Luego bajó la vista avergonzado.- Salí corriendo.  
-Saliste corriendo... —repitió Harry incrédulo.  
-Me asusté. Completamente. —confesó Ron.  
-Ve a buscarla. Y ponle una buena excusa... —dijo Harry preocupado. Ron salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

Even the best fall down some time  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
Somehow find, you and I  
Collide

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró con una suave sonrisa, todavía medio dormida. Dio un enorme bostezo y estiró sus piernas largamente.  
-¿Qué haces? —preguntó. Ron acomodó sus propias piernas y acercó su cara a la de ella.  
-Nada. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Ya... ¿cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?  
-Un rato.  
-Ya veo... y todo ese rato lo has pasado mirándome... —comentó indignada.  
-Bueno... sí. —admitió él.  
-¿En qué pensabas?  
-Estaba... recordando... Cuando volví corriendo a junto de ti con una excusa perfectamente preparada y acabé diciendo exactamente lo que sentía.  
-Me alegro de que lo dijeras —dijo ella gratamente sorprendida.  
-Yo también —sonrió él, acariciando su pelo.  
-Ay, Ron... —protestó ella.- Me lo enredas más...  
-No importa. A mí me gusta enredado. —argumentó Ron, revolviéndoselo más.- A mí me gustas tú, pase lo que pase.  
-¿Sabes? —dijo Hermione juguetona, depositando un ligero beso en la frente del pelirrojo.- Ahora que lo pienso es bueno que choquemos el uno contra el otro.  
-¿En serio? —dijo Ron escéptico.  
-Sí. —él lo miró sin comprender.- Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de todo.

Even the best fall down some time  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I  
Collide


End file.
